No Tears
by melissa341
Summary: Jerry and Alexis. I wrote this as an alternate to June 17, 2008. Alexis confronts some people at the Haunted Star, and Jerry finds her at her office. It's a one-shot.


I wrote this on June 16, 2008. It begins in Alexis' office after she confronts some people at the Haunted Star.

**No Tears**

"Alexis, come here."

He held his hand out to her as he leaned against the desk in her office.

"No. I'm fine."

She stayed put in the chair.

"Please," he begged, not lowering his arm.

She stared into his eyes. He wasn't supposed to be here. The Haunted Star was a massacre. They pierced and gouged her with their spears and knives, daggers and bullets … Sonny, Carly, Kate, Jax, Ric, Diane … Nikolas … that one hurt the worst … hell, even Lulu got in on the action. After the slaughter, Alexis returned to her office, drunk … alone … and beaten down emotionally. They didn't get it. Nothing would make them see. What happened with Michael was not a sign to them … they wouldn't learn.

She found an old whiskey bottle of Ric's in the bottom drawer in her desk and continued to drink heavily … not hearing the knocking on the door fifteen minutes after returning. Of course it was him. She sighed and let him in, sitting in the chair across from her desk. He moved to face her and leaned against it. He noticed her tears first … her eyes were swollen … her face was flushed from the whiskey and whatever other alcoholic concoction she'd had previous to it.

He wanted to hold her. He hated how vital it felt … to hold her, but he felt it, and needed it more than he'd ever needed anything. She was wasted … entirely, and his heart broke for her. He heard about what happened at the Haunted Star … Luke called him. He knew she wouldn't go home in this condition.

He stepped toward her and pulled her up into his embrace. 'Quick so she can't react', he thought. It worked. She stood unmoving for a moment, but soon enough eased into his body, placing her cheek on his shoulder, feeling the hot tears drip down.

"I hate them all," she sobbed.

"I know." He rubbed his hands down her back.

"I want them all dead," she whispered.

"Darling …" he was speechless from then on out. He pushed her back gently and looked into her inebriated eyes.

"I want them all dead."

Her eyes faltered after a moment, which helped him to breathe. She didn't know what she was saying … she was drunk … she didn't mean it.

She looked around, tipsy, and then focused back on his eyes. "You."

He licked his lips and pretended he hadn't heard her earlier confession. "Me?"

She swallowed nervously and tilted her head up to him, pushing her lips roughly against his, swinging her arms around his shoulders. She was urgent … needy … and he couldn't deny his burning want for her much longer. When her tongue entered his mouth and swept against his, he pushed her back again.

"You're drunk."

He held her arms.

"And angry," she added, looking fiercely into his eyes.

"Let me take you home."

"No." She leaned in, but he held her back. "Jerry … I want to do this with you … it's right now or not … no more chances," she threatened.

"Then it's not," he spoke confidently. "Let me take you home."

"Why? So I can see my daughter and tell her that she'll be just like her big brother soon? Or worse?!"

"Alexis …"

"No! Do you know who came to see me today?"

He didn't.

"Anthony Zacharra!"

His eyebrows raised.

"Yeah! I know," she said as she pulled away from him and found her faithful bottle of whiskey, "and he wasn't here to tell me what a fine job I'm doing as D.A."

"Did he threaten you?"

Alexis laughed as she took a swig.

"Alexis!!" he yelled and it scared her. "Did he threaten you?"

"No one comes right out and threatens anyone anymore …" she sat again.

"What exactly did he say?"

"It doesn't matter. All that matters is that Kristina is screwed. She's been thrown out there to the wolves and no one will help her. I've tried, and failed. I've failed. Miserably. There's nothing I can do …"

Jerry knelt down in front of her, took the bottle away, and set it on the floor. "Alexis, I have to tell you something. I have to ask you something, but you need to remember it tomorrow."

"Shoot." She glared at him.

"You're drunk …"

"I don't forget."

He believed her, so he did it. Something he never thought he'd do. He opened himself to someone … to her … to this gift he was given … he wore his heart on his sleeve and she would now make the decision to take it, or tear it apart.

"Alexis, I will protect you. I will take you and your children away from here. For however long you want."

She watched his words exit his mouth, and it felt like waves of hope … of trust … rushing through her. This was what she'd always wanted. Her entire life.

"Let's do it," he said. "Let's go. Now. Tonight. We'll leave. Me, you, your girls … we're leaving." He brought his hand to her face. "I've never felt this way about anyone." He wiped her tears away, but more followed. "I don't know what this is, but it's bigger than the both of us. I have a feeling that it will take control of us completely and we won't be able to turn back. I would prefer that happen elsewhere." He gave it all. "Alexis, I'm falling in love with you … I know it … and I can tell that you care about me … that there is some trust there. I want to prove to you, that I will protect you and your children … I would give my life for you … for them. What happened to you today … tonight … for the past few days … it's a sign, Alexis. You're done here in this town. I came here for business … my connections … associations … my work brought me here, but I stayed … because of you. I can leave without a second thought, but before now, you had reasons to stay … they don't exist anymore. Your family … Nikolas … he's lost to you, I'm sorry, but he is."

She let out a sob.

"I'm sorry," he whispered, "… is that wrong?"

"No," she let out and watched him continue.

"Run away … from all of it. I'll be right beside you. I'll hide you. I'll take care of you. Run away … fall … fall, Alexis, I'll catch you," he whispered and she moved forward and wrapped her arms around him, whispering in his ear.

"I love you."

He pulled away after a moment. She was drunk, yes, but she heard him. She felt the meaning of his words, and she responded in truth.

"Alexis, let me take you away to where only tears of happiness will fall … please … jump with me …"

She ran her fingers slowly down the side of his face and let the last drop of salty moisture slide down her cheek. He stood and brought her with him. They walked out the door, closed and locked it, and entered the elevator.

She looked up to him when the doors closed, taking his hand in hers and interlacing her fingers with his. "Jerry … promise …" was all she could say.

He nodded his head softly and promised before they exited the elevator ... into their new beginning ... their new life without anyone ... him, her, and her girls. He whispered, squeezing her hand in his, "No tears."


End file.
